


'Tis the Season

by justanotherjen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Canon-divergent with the kids living in the dropship through winter. The first big snow of the season brings an excuse for everyone to let loose--and the two that need it most find a moment alone together. Just something silly I wrote back in 2018 and have finally gotten around to editing.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	'Tis the Season

“Clarke! Clarke, get out here!”

Clarke froze at the shouting, her heart suddenly in her throat. Expecting yet another disaster, she ran for the dropship ramp. Her arms tangled in the parachute in her haste, and she struggled to get loose, finally stumbling free into the icy, winter air.

“What’s going-” She didn’t get a chance to finish. Something wet and very cold thwacked her in the chest. She shrieked and batted it away in alarm.

Someone started laughing.

She took a couple deep breaths before opening her eyes. Jasper was standing at the end of the ramp, doubled over, gasping for air. “You should see your face.”

Clarke looked down at the snow caking her jacket then at the ground. There were at least ten inches. When did that happen? Before she could respond, a snowball whizzed past her and slammed into the side of Jasper’s head with enough force to knock him over.

“It looked kind of like that,” Finn said, coming from one side of the dropship. From the other side, Monty started giggling, but apparently, that gave away his position because at least a dozen snowballs were lobbed in his direction. Clarke hopped off the edge of the ramp to take cover.

“Having fun yet?” Finn asked her as they wedged themselves behind some crates.

“I’m cold.”

He rolled his eyes. “Come on, Clarke, live a little.”

She brushed off the snow that was seeping through her jacket. “Hypothermia is not my idea of fun.”

Finn just laughed then scooped up some snow before hurtling the crate and running all out, pelting anyone that came near him.

Clarke watched for a moment as nearly 100 kids ran wild in camp, creating alliances and forming strategies. There didn’t seem to be any rules, but they did look like they were having a lot of fun. She smiled. They needed this.

She noticed the shift in the atmosphere a moment before Bellamy blew his top. “What the hell is going on here? Why aren’t you working on the wall?”

Half of the kids scattered, trying to stay out of his path. The other’s froze, not sure what to do. Bellamy stormed through the gate heading right towards Clarke by the dropship. “I leave camp for an hour—an hour—and I come back to this? The Grounders could be out there right now, and the south wall is still vulnerable.” He stopped a few feet away to glare at her. “They’re supposed to be working. You’re supposed to be in-”

Clarke didn’t need to hear the rest of his lecture. Her aim was solid. The giant lump of snow caught him in the side of the head as he turned his glare on everyone else. Clarke bit her lips as he sputtered and brushed snow from the collar of his jacket. The kids that were still standing around gasped. Clarke just stood there, trying to keep a straight face as Bellamy’s glare turned deadly.

She had only a brief moment of anxiety, but then his eyes narrowed and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a wicked half-smile. She squeaked and ran for the cover of the tents. A snowball flew past her, exploding against a tree. She veered in the other direction, diving behind some debris.

Just like that, the game was back on. If the Grounders decided to attack now, they’d be more than a little confused by the group of kids wasting their energy throwing snow at each other. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun.

She continued to sneak through the tents, gathering up snow. She’d dodged a few wild snowballs, but it seemed everyone was leaving her alone. Which meant they were leaving her for a particular assailant.

“Going somewhere, princess?”

Clarke froze at the sound of Bellamy’s voice right behind her. “Crap.”

He laughed, but she caught him off guard again by spinning quick and slamming him back with her shoulder. His arms wheeled out, but he couldn’t keep his balance. He landed in a drift of snow, the tree above showering him with even more.

Clarke cracked up but only for a second before she was off again. She knew she couldn’t outrun Bellamy. Or out-throw him. He’d catch her eventually, so she needed to find better cover. She glanced back to see Bellamy getting up. He finally saw her and started stalking across the camp. But a group of a dozen kids got between them. Clarke ran, darting around and between tents and the other kids. She’d almost made it to the dropship. Just ten yards to go. She peeked out from behind a tent. The coast looked clear. Most of the kids were now battling in the center of camp—taking up stances on either side. She just needed to make it inside to safety.

She took two deep breaths, counted to three, and took off. She made it four whole steps before someone grabbed her around the waist, lifting her right off her feet. She yelped in surprise, squirming to get away, but Bellamy just tightened his grip. “Caught you,” he said, his breath warm against her ear.

She shivered, and she was pretty sure it wasn’t from the cold. “I have to get back to work. I was categorizing-”

“Uh-huh. You probably should have thought about that before you started a battle you can’t win.”

She tried to pry his hands free, but her fingers were too numb to do much damage. “Who says I can’t win?”

That got a chuckle—a sound she felt deep in his chest more than heard. So she kicked him in the shin. Not hard enough to hurt him, but he let her go to grab his leg.

“You never give up do you?”

She got to her knees and smiled up at him. He looked adorable with his hair plastered to his face and snowflakes sticking to his eyelashes. He looked younger. And he was smiling. A warmth filled her chest that made it suddenly hard to breathe. Damn him—he shouldn’t get to have that kind of effect on her.

“Nope,” she finally managed to say. “I never do.”

His smile widened until she flung a handful of slushy snow at his face. He easily dodged most of it but some clipped his shoulder. “That’s it!” He shouted with a laugh then lurched at her.

Clarke screamed and scrambled back but wasn’t fast enough. This time he picked her up and spun, dropping her in a big pile of snow. By the time she got herself turned around, he was standing over her. He let an entire armful of snow out on top of her. She felt it slide down her collar.

Bellamy laughed. “Not so funny now, is it?”

She stuck her tongue out.

“Hey,” he said, shrugging, “you started it. If you can’t take the heat-”

As he stepped back, she swung her foot out, connecting with his ankle. He went down hard on his back, the snow cushioning the fall. Before he could get up, she shoved all of the snow she could right on top of him. He let out a gurgling yelp.

She tried to run again, but he grabbed her leg, pulling her back down. She scrambled to get away but Bellamy outweighed her by at least sixty pounds. It took him about five seconds to pin her on her back, hands over her head.

“You’re going to pay for that,” he growled.

Clarke’s heart was racing, and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Bellamy to retaliate, but when nothing happened, she peeked up at him. He was staring at her, his lips caught between his teeth. His face was red from the snow, and his hair stuck up everywhere. She watched as his tongue slid slowly across his lips, and damn, if his eyes didn’t dart down to her mouth.

She stopped breathing. It seemed like an eternity before he moved. But he didn’t throw any snow. Instead, he let go of her wrist and slipped a piece of hair from her cheek to behind her ear then wiped some snow from her forehead. The breath she’d been holding whooshed out in a little gasp.

Bellamy swallowed hard. She wished she knew what he was thinking. He was always so serious and closed off—it was nice to see him laughing and having fun.

She had no idea what to do now. She finally forced her lungs to start working again, but her heart was in her throat. With her hand free, she reached up and brushed snow from his face. He shivered as her fingers slid over his cold skin. She liked that she had that effect on him. But she couldn’t let him know that, so before he could react, she pulled the other hand free and scooped up a handful of snow, smashing it onto his head.

She bit back a smile as he glared down at her, but then he shook his head, raining snow onto her face. She giggled, trying to block the snow, but the spell—whatever it had been—broke. He sat up and started heaping more snow on top of her while she fought to get free from under him. After a few seconds, they were both laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe.

Bellamy fell to the side. Clarke laid next to him, trying to catch her breath. She couldn’t ever remember feeling this light and free. Not even on the Ark. All around them, the fight continued, but no one seemed to pay them any attention.

“They really needed this,” Bellamy said, staring at the sky.

“Yeah.” Clarke looked over at him. “You needed this.”

After a moment, his gaze drifted down to hers. “Yeah, I think so.”

They stared at each for what felt like hours until Bellamy cleared his throat. “So, you ready to surrender, princess?”

Clarke smiled. “Never.”

She scooped up a handful and dropped it on his face as she got up. She heard him sputtering and yelling. It’d take him a few seconds to catch up, but she didn’t really care.


End file.
